burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Joe D'Amato
}} D'Amato viene generalmente considerato il regista italiano più prolifico di sempre, con oltre 200 film diretti, prodotti e fotografati. Ha sperimentato ogni genere cinematografico possibile e ha contribuito ad inventarne di nuovi. È noto per aver unito più generi nei suoi film, come il porno con l'horror, l'erotico con il thriller e lo spaghetti-western con la commedia. Tra i suoi lavori più conosciuti, la serie dei film di Ator e i film della serie erotica Emanuelle nera, interpretata da Laura Gemser. È considerato un regista di culto tra i fan del cinema horror, per aver diretto alcuni film splatter, come Antropophagus, Buio Omega e Rosso sangue. Nell'ultima fase della sua carriera si dedicò totalmente ai film pornografici, divenendo uno dei più conosciuti e apprezzati registi del genere. Il suo Sesso nero, girato nel 1978 ma uscito nelle sale cinematografiche nel 1980, è considerato il primo film pornografico italiano. Il regista per la maggior parte delle sue opere si è firmato con lo pseudonimo Joe D'Amato, anche se durante la sua carriera ne ha utilizzati altri, sia maschili che femminili. Nel 1999 la rivista Nocturno ha prodotto un documentario sul suo lavoro, intitolato Joe D'Amato - Totally Uncut, diretto da Roger Fratter. Nel 2006 la prestigiosa Cinémathèque Française omaggiò il regista, proiettando le copie restaurate di Sesso nero e Antropophagus. In suo onore ogni anno si svolge a Marina di Pietrasanta il "Joe D'Amato Horror Festival" con la direzione artistica di Paolo Ruffini.Joe d'Amato Horror Festival Biografia Gli inizi Joe D'Amato iniziò a lavorare nel mondo del cinema a 14 anni, dapprima come elettricista, via via apprendendo le svariate mansioni tra le maestranze di Cinecittà, tra queste la creazione dei titoli di testa di alcuni film di Eugenio Bava, padre del maestro italiano dell' horror Mario Bava, nella realizzazione dei titoli di testa di alcuni film. Con la passione per la fotografia, nel 1951, a soli quindici anni, divenne fotografo di scena e direttore della fotografia con il film È l'amore che mi rovina diretto da Mario Soldati, continuando con altre pellicole importanti come Ercole al centro della terra di Mario Bava, Brucia ragazzo, brucia di Fernando Di Leo, Cosa avete fatto a Solange? di Massimo Dallamano e Paranoia di Umberto Lenzi. Autodidatta, arriva a lavorare dietro la macchina da presa come aiuto regista di autori come Jean Luc Godard, per Il disprezzo, nel 1963 e come operatore alla macchina di Michele Lupo, per Concerto per pistola solista nel 1970. Le prime regie Solo nel 1972 si decise a dirigere un film: Scansati... a Trinità arriva Eldorado, spaghetti-western comico, che però risulta firmato dal produttore Diego Spataro. Lo stesso vale per gli altri due film successivi. D'Amato appare nei titoli come direttore della fotografia o come sceneggiatore, ma non come regista. D'Amato in varie interviste rivelò che quella di non firmare film di diverso genere era una sua scelta, per non bruciarsi troppo velocemente la carriera. Il primo film sicuramente diretto da D'Amato è Sollazzevoli storie di mogli gaudenti e mariti penitenti - Decameron nº 69, un decamerotico del 1972. Dopo un altro film di questo genere diresse nel 1973 il film di guerra Eroi all'inferno, quindi il peplum La rivolta delle gladiatrici, prodotto da Roger Corman e interpretato da Pam Grier. Lo stesso anno D'Amato diresse l'unico film firmato col suo vero nome: La morte ha sorriso all'assassino, interpretato da Klaus Kinski, considerato un horror interessante con alcune scene erotiche. Dopo questo film diresse Giubbe rosse, un western classico interpretato da Fabio Testi, che è il primo film firmato con lo pseudonimo Joe D'Amato, che fu un'idea del produttore Ermanno Donati. Nel 1975 diresse Emanuelle e Françoise - Le sorelline, considerato uno dei suoi migliori film, un thriller erotico con alcune scene di cannibalismo. [[Immagine:Emanuelle e Francoise- Le sorelline.jpg|thumb|right|300px|Una scena di Emanuelle e Françoise - Le sorelline]] La serie Emanuelle nera Nel 1976 D'Amato diresse Emanuelle nera - Orient Reportage, considerato il vero sequel di Emanuelle nera, diretto da Adalberto Albertini nel 1975. (Emanuelle e Françoise-Le sorelline, nonostante il titolo, non ha niente a che fare con la serie). Fu il primo film della serie diretto da D'Amato, che in seguito diresse altri quattro film e fece divenire la serie di successo. Qui il regista incontrò l'attrice indonesiana Laura Gemser, e iniziò con essa un duraturo sodalizio. Gli Emanuelle nera erano ispirati all'Emmanuelle francese, solo che il nome era scritto con una sola emme e la protagonista era una bella fotoreporter di colore. Questi film erano un misto di avventura, erotico e addirittura in un caso anche di cannibal movie, ed erano girati in location esotiche. I film hanno avuto un gran successo e sono stati scritti dalla giornalista Maria Pia Fusco e dal regista Piero Vivarelli. La serie ufficiale comprende nove film, D'Amato diresse Emanuelle in America, dove ci sono delle agghiaccianti scene di snuff movie scambiate all'epoca per vere, e alcuni inserti hard; Emanuelle e gli ultimi cannibali, dove Emanuelle ha a che fare addirittura con i cannibali; Emanuelle: perché violenza alle donne? che narra tra l'altro della tratta delle bianche, infine La via della prostituzione sempre sull'argomento prostituzione. [[Immagine:Emanuelle perché violenza alle donne.JPG|thumb|right|300px|Una scena di Emanuelle: perché violenza alle donne?]] Il periodo erotico-esotico Nel 1978 D'Amato girò nell'isola di Santo Domingo l'action Duri a morire, interpretato da Luc Merenda. Nello stesso anno, sempre a Santo Domingo, girò anche Sesso nero che però fu distribuito nelle sale cinematografiche nel 1980, e Papaya dei Caraibi, film erotico che diede inizio al cosiddetto "periodo erotico-esotico" del regista. Tra il 1978 e il 1981 D'Amato girò infatti otto film erotici sovente contaminati con l'horror, lanciando questo genere che ha la caratteristica di girare film erotici in ambienti molto esotici come i Caraibi. In particolare D'Amato diresse una serie di film ambientati a Santo Domingo, con attori locali - lanciò tra l'altro l'attrice Lucia Ramirez - e un budget minimo. Questi film avevano anche inserti hard, girati da Mark Shanon, Lucia Ramirez e Annj Goren. Papaya dei Caraibi è il primo di essi, e presenta tutte le caratteristiche dei film successivi: l'ambientazione esotica, l'erotismo misto all'horror e una particolare attenzione per i riti vudù tipici dei luoghi. Anche la storia verrà ripresa negli altri film. Dopo l'uscita di Papaya dei Caraibi, il produttore Franco Gastaldi commissionò a D'Amato quattro film erotici-hard da girare a Santo Domingo. D'Amato girò quindi uno dietro l'altro Orgasmo nero, che lanciò Lucia Ramirez, Le notti erotiche dei morti viventi, un horror-porno considerato il suo film più curioso e delirante, Porno Holocaust, altra commistione tra horror e porno, Hard Sensation, un thriller porno, Porno Esotic Love, riedizione in chiave hard di Eva nera, diretto dal regista nel 1976 e Paradiso blu, interpretato dalla figlia di Ingmar Bergman, Ann Bergman, che firmò anche la regia per motivi economici. Gli horror Il genere cui si è molto distinto seppure in poche pellicole è l'horror, noto per alcune scene memorabili che non lasciano spazio all'immaginazione. Antropophagus è un cannibal movie metropolitano, con scene insostenibili (come un feto divorato che fu scambiato all'epoca per una scena snuff), ed è diventato un cult per gli amanti del genere, tanto da essere stato rifatto dal regista tedesco Andreas Schnaas con il titolo Antropophagus 2000 nel 1999. Anche Buio Omega (che mostra un cuore addentato) e Rosso sangue, film noto soprattutto per la scena della babysitter infilata in un forno e lasciata cuocere, sono divenuti film di culto per le loro scene estreme e scioccanti. Horror possono essere considerati anche Caligola, la storia mai raccontata, versione hard della storia del noto imperatore romano e Le notti erotiche dei morti viventi, in cui ci sono zombi e scene hard. Il regista tornò a questo genere solo alla fine della sua carriera, con Ritorno dalla morte - Frankenstein 2000, girato nel 1992. I fantasy D'Amato diresse anche quattro film di genere fantasy durante gli anni '80. Tra i film si ricordano la trilogia di Ator, ispirata a Conan il barbaro, e composta da: Ator l'invincibile (1982), Ator 2 - L'invincibile Orion (1984) e Quest for the Mighty Sword (1990). Infine D'Amato girò anche Anno 2020 - I gladiatori del futuro, film di genere western-fantasy e il post-apocalittico Endgame - Bronx lotta finale. I porno Il rapporto tra Joe D'Amato e il cinema pornografico iniziò molto prima della produzione di pellicole di genere. Nel 1976, infatti, D'Amato introdusse degli inserti espliciti in scene forti delle pellicole soft Emanuelle in America, interpretati da Marina Frajese e Rick Martino, ed Emanuelle: perché violenza alle donne?, sequenze naturalmente escluse per il circuito delle sale tradizionali. Una versione DVD integrale fu edita nel 2004. D'Amato girò il suo primo film espressamente pornografico nel 1978, considerato anche il primo italiano, Sesso nero, uscito nelle sale dedicate solo successivamente altre pellicole con inserti espliciti, per esempio La parte più appetitosa del maschio o I porno amori di Eva). D'Amato si dilettò a commistionare il genere con altri per esempio horror o storici, famosi Porno Holocaust, Caligola, la storia mai raccontata, Hard Sensation e Le notti erotiche dei morti viventi. La svolta definitiva di D'Amato con l'hard core, il genere che gli procurò un'immensa fortuna, risale al 1993, con cinque pellicole note tra gli appassionati: Rosa, Il labirinto dei sensi, Chinese Kamasutra, Aladin e I racconti della camera rossa. L'offerta di attori, di attrezzature e maestranze a basso costo nei paesi fino a pochi anni prima parte del Patto di Varsavia -come gli storici studi ungheresi della Budafilm- consentì un'opportunità per una ricca produzione di eccellente qualità, per lo meno dal punto di vista estetico e formale. D'Amato si dilettò nella cura della trama, della fotografia e del costume, avvalendosi di filmati di repertorio per contestualizzare la scena, rivisitando in chiave hard vari generi ed epoche: tra i titoli più curiosi sono degni di nota Il marchese De Sade, Marco Polo: La storia mai raccontata, Tarzan 2, Le intoccabili e Robin Hood - La leggenda sexy. Sulla scia delle rivisitazioni in chiave moderna dei classici, allora in voga, come il teatro shakespeariano di Kenneth Branagh, D'Amato firmò una pellicola sul canovaccio del Macbeth, con tanto di militari in kilt ed uniforme ungherese. Gli hard di D'Amato furono interpretati dalle più note star del genere, come Rocco Siffredi, Selen, Eva Henger, Erika Bella e Francesco Malcom. Nel 1997 D'Amato girò il thriller erotico La jena, quindi ritornò al porno. Il suo ultimo film fu Showgirl. Sofferente da tempo di diabete morì il 23 gennaio 1999, a causa di un attacco di cuore. La Filmirage D'Amato nel 1980 fondò una sua casa di produzione, la Filmirage, specializzata in film horror e thriller, girati per la maggior parte negli Stati Uniti. Con la Filmirage D'Amato ha contribuito a scoprire nuovi registi come Michele Soavi, e a rilanciare vecchi maestri come Lucio Fulci e Umberto Lenzi. Filmografia (parziale) Regista *''Sollazzevoli storie di mogli gaudenti e mariti penitenti - Decameron nº 69'' (1972) *''Scansati... a Trinità arriva Eldorado'' (non accreditato) (1972) *''La colt era il suo Dio'' (non accreditato) (1972) *''Un Bounty killer a Trinità'' (non accreditato) (1972) *''Diario di una vergine romana'' (1973) *''Il plenilunio delle vergini'' (non accreditato) (1973) *''La morte ha sorriso all'assassino'' (1973) *''Canterbury No. 2 - Nuove storie d'amore del '300'' (1973) *''Diario di una vergine romana'' (1973) *''Novelle licenziose di vergini vogliose'' (1973) *''Fra' Tazio da Velletri'' (non accreditato) (1973) *''Pugni, pirati e karatè'' (1973) *''Eroi all'inferno'' (1974) *''La rivolta delle gladiatrici'' (co-regia con Steve Carver) (1974) *''Emanuelle e Françoise - Le sorelline'' (co-regia con Bruno Mattei) (1975) *''Giubbe rosse'' (1975) *''Voto di castità'' (1976) *''Emanuelle nera - Orient Reportage'' (1976) *''Eva nera'' (1976) *''Emanuelle in America'' (1977) *''Il ginecologo della mutua'' (1977) *''Emanuelle: perché violenza alle donne?'' (1977) *''Emanuelle e gli ultimi cannibali'' (1977) *''Le notti porno del mondo'' (co-regia con Bruno Mattei) (1977) *''Duri a morire'' (1978) *''Follie di notte'' (1978) *''La via della prostituzione'' (1978) *''Emanuelle e le porno notti nel mondo n.2'' (co-regia con Bruno Mattei) (1978) *''Papaya dei Caraibi'' (1978) *''Il porno shop della settima strada'' (1979) *''Immagini di un convento'' (1979) *''Buio Omega'' (1979) *''Paradiso blu'' (non accreditato) (1980) *''Hard Sensation'' (1980) *''Blue Erotic Climax'' (co-regia con Claudio Bernabei) (1980) *''Sesso nero'' (1980) *''Antropophagus'' (1980) *''Porno Esotic Love'' (1980) *''Le notti erotiche dei morti viventi'' (1980) *''La voglia'' (1981) *''Porno Holocaust'' (1981) *''Bocca golosa'' (1981) *''Sesso acerbo'' (1981) *''Rosso sangue'' (1981) *''Voglia di sesso'' (1981) *''Caldo profumo di una vergine'' (1981) *''La cavalcata di Giacomo il Lebbroso'' (1981) *''Orgasmo nero'' (1982) *''Stretta e bagnata'' (1982) *''Caligola, la storia mai raccontata'' (1982) *''Super Climax'' (1982) *''Delizie erotiche in Porno Holocaust'' (1982) *''Ator l'invincibile'' (1982) *''Love in Hong Kong'' (1983) *''Una vergine per l'impero Romano'' (1983) *''Il mondo perverso di Beatrice'' (1983) *''Messalina, orgasmo imperiale'' (1983) *''Endgame - Bronx lotta finale'' (1983) *''Ator 2 - L'invincibile Orion'' (1984) *''Anno 2020 - I gladiatori del futuro'' (co-regia con George Eastman) (1984) *''Orgasmo infernale'' (1984) *''L'alcova'' (1985) *''Il piacere'' (1985) *''Voglia di guardare'' (1986) *''Lussuria'' (1986) *''La monaca del peccato'' (1986) *''Delizia'' (1987) *''Undici giorni, undici notti'' (1987) *''Sauvagement par-derrière'' (1987) *''Top Model'' (1987) *''Killing Birds'' (1988) *''Dirty Love - Amore sporco'' (1988) *''Pomeriggio caldo'' (1989) *''Blue Angel Cafe'' (1989) *''Undici giorni, undici notti 2'' (1990) *''Quest for the Mighty Sword'' (1990) *''Sangue negli abissi'' (1990) *''Dove vuoi quando vuoi'' (1990) *''Ritorno dalla morte - Frankenstein 2000'' (1991) *''Lezioni d'amore'' (1991) *''Ossessione fatale'' (1991) *''Il segreto di una donna'' (1991) *''Il diavolo nella carne'' (1991) *''La signora di Wall Street'' (1991) *''Una tenera storia'' (1992) *''Sul filo del rasoio'' (1992) *''Francesca's Castle'' (1992) *''Dr. Rocco et m. Sodo'' (1992) *''L'atelier di Rosa'' (1993) *''Il labirinto dei sensi'' (1993) *''Chinese Kamasutra'' (1993) *''Radici assassine'' (1993) *''I racconti della camera rossa'' (1993) *''Sexy caccia al tesoro'' (1994) *''Palestra - Attrezzi per signora'' (1994) *''Il marchése De Sade - Oltre ogni perversione'' (1994) *''Le casalinghe P... gli stalloni'' (1994) *''Donne, gioielli... e culi belli'' (1994) *''Fantasmi al castello'' (1994) *''Il fiore della passione'' (1994) *''China and Sex'' (1994) *''La casa del piacere'' (1994) *''Malizia italiana'' (1995) *''Tarzhard'' (1995) *''Le intoccabili - The Untouchables'' (1995) *''Passione travolgente a Venezia'' (1995) *''Paprika'' (1995) *''Le bambole del führer'' (1995) *''L'alcova dei piaceri proibiti'' (1995) *''Fuga all'alba'' (1995) *''Don Salvatore - l'ultimo Siciliano'' (1995) *''Decameron Tales I'' (1995) *''Decameron Tales II'' (1995) *''Danno d'amore'' (1995) *''Colpo dell'an(n)o'' (1995) *''Barone von Masoch'' (1995) *''Amadeus Mozart'' (1995) *''Le mille e una notte'' (1995) *''Jungla proibita (la leggenda sex di Tarzan)'' (1995) *''Marco Polo: La storia mai raccontata'' (1995) (co-regia con Luca Damiano) *''120 giornate di Sodoma'' (1995) *''Wild East'' (1996) *''Top Girl'' (1996) *''The Last Fight'' (1996) *''The Joy Club'' (1996) *''Seduzione gitana'' (1996) *''Istinto fatale'' (1996) *''Penitenziario femminile'' (1996) *''Messalina'' (1996) *''Le porcone volanti'' (1996) *''Lo stallone italiano 2'' (1996) *''Il monaco'' (1996) *''Giulietta e Romeo'' (1996) *''Flamenco Ecstasy'' (1996) *''Donna Flor e i suoi tre mariti'' (1996) *''Daisy & Louise'' (1996) *''Cop Sucker II'' (1996) *''Checkmate'' (1996) *''Carmen - La zoccola spagnola'' (1996) *''Adolescenza'' (1996) *''A cena con le amiche'' (1996) *''Aladino'' (1996) *''Homo Erectus'' (1996) *''Robin Hood: Thief of Wives'' (1996) *''Scandalo al sole'' (1996) *''Provocation'' (1996) *''Torero'' (1996) *''Striptease - Ragazze facili'' (1997) *''Rudy'' (1997) *''Rocco the Italian Stallion'' (1997) *''Peccati di gola'' (1997) *''Olimpus - Rifugio degli dei'' (1997) *''Nerone - Perversione dell'impero'' (1997) *''Le stagioni di Bel'' (1997) *''Le fatiche erotiche di Hercules'' (1997) *''La regina degli elefanti'' (1997) *''La jena'' (1997) *''I misteri dell'Eros'' (1997) *''Goya and the Naked Maja'' (1997) *''Caligola - Follia del potere'' (1997) *''Kamasutra'' (1997) *''Anal Perversions of Lolita'' (1997) *''Afrodite: La dea dell'amore'' (1997) *''Il diario proibito delle due principesse'' (1997) *''Selvaggia'' (1997) *''Scarface'' (1997) *''Othello - Furia nera'' (1997) *''Ercole e Sansone nella terra delle Amazzoni'' (1998) *''Sahara'' (1998) *''Rocco e i magnifici 7'' (1998) *''Prima e dopo la cura'' (1998) *''Off Limits'' (1998) *''Lussuria'' (1998) *''La figlia del padrino'' (1998) *''Ladro d'amore - Giacomo Casanova'' (1998) *''I predatori della verginità perduta'' (1998) *''Initiation of Belle'' (1998) *''Il laureato'' (1998) *''Il fantasma'' (1998) *''Il vizio del peccato'' (1998) *''Desiderio eterno'' (1998) *''Elixir'' (1998) *''Panna montata'' (1998) *''Capricci anali'' (1998) *''Calde libra - No limit'' (1998) *''Calamity Jane'' (1998) *''Calamity Jane 2'' (1998) *''Blow up'' (1998) *''As Aventuras sexuals de Ulysses'' (1998) *''Antonio e Cleopatra'' (1998) *''Anita e la maschera di ferro'' (1998) *''All the President's Women'' (1998) *''Selen nell'isola del tesoro'' (1998) *''Showgirl'' (1999) *''I predatori delle Antille'' (1999) *''Prague Exposed'' (1999) *''Sogni di una ragazza di campagna'' (1999) *''Experiencias eroticas'' (1999) *''Vicende intime 2'' (1999) *''The VeneXiana'' (1999) *''Rocco e i mercenari'' (1999) *''Harem 2000'' (1999) *''Diabolique'' (2000) *''Amore & Psiche'' (2000) *''Sodoma & Gomorra'' (2000) Direttore della fotografia (parziale) * Vietnam guerra senza fronte (1967) * L'isola delle svedesi (1969) * Pelle di bandito (1969) * Arrivano Django e Sartana... è la fine, regia di Demofilo Fidani e Diego Spataro (1970) * Disperatamente l'estate scorsa (1970) * Inginocchiati straniero... I cadaveri non fanno ombra!, regia di Demofilo Fidani (1970) * Armiamoci e partite! (1971) * Cosa avete fatto a Solange? (1971) * Giù la testa... hombre!, regia di Demofilo Fidani (1971) * Per una bara piena di dollari, regia di Demofilo Fidani (1971) * Amico, stammi lontano almeno un palmo, regia di Michele Lupo (1972) * L'assassino... è al telefono, regia di Alberto De Martino (1972) *''Un Bounty killer a Trinità'' (1972) *''I familiari delle vittime non saranno avvertiti'' (1972) *''La gatta in calore'' (1972) *''Le notti peccaminose di Pietro l'Aretino'' (1972) *''Scansati... a Trinità arriva Eldorado'' (1972) *''Sollazzevoli storie di mogli gaudenti e mariti penitenti - Decameron nº 69'' (1972) *''Dio, sei proprio un padreterno!'' (1973) * Il consigliori, regia di Alberto De Martino (1973) *''Il plenilunio delle vergini'' (1973) *''Brigitte, Laura, Ursula, Monica, Raquel, Litz, Florinda, Barbara, Claudia, e Sofia le chiamo tutte... anima mia'' (1974) *''Il Colonnello Buttiglione diventa generale'' (1974) *''L'anticristo'' (1974) * Professore venga accompagnato dai suoi genitori, regia di Mino Guerrini (1974) * Novelle licenziose di vergini vogliose (1974) * Peccati in famiglia, regia di Bruno Gaburro (1975) *''Buttiglione diventa capo del servizio segreto'' (1975) *''Emanuelle e Françoise - Le sorelline'' (1975) *''Giubbe rosse'' (1975) *''Emanuelle in America'' (1976) *''Emanuelle nera - Orient Reportage'' (1976) *''Eva nera'' (1976) *''Emanuelle: perché violenza alle donne?'' (1977) *''Emanuelle e gli ultimi cannibali'' (1977) *''La via della prostituzione'' (1977) *''Il ginecologo della mutua'' (1978) *''Papaya dei Caraibi'' (1978) Produttore * Paura nel buio, regia di Umberto Lenzi (1989) - non accredidtato Attore * Straniero... fatti il segno della croce!, regia di Demofilo Fidani (1967) * Inginocchiati straniero... I cadaveri non fanno ombra!, regia di Demofilo Fidani (1970) Documentari sul suo lavoro *''Joe D'Amato - Totally Uncut'' di Roger Fratter (1999) Note Bibliografia * * Voci correlate *Film di serie B *Cannibal movie *Commedia erotica all'italiana *Splatter *Pornografia *Emanuelle nera *Film d'exploitation *Shoxploitation *Sexploitation *Horror erotico Collegamenti esterni * * * * Scheda su Joe D'Amato di Splatter container.com * Scheda nel Cinematografo.it http://www.cinematografo.it/pls/cinematografo/consultazione.redirect?ida=79277 Categoria:Produttori cinematografici italiani Categoria:Direttori della fotografia italiani Categoria:Registi pornografici